1. Field
The present application relates generally to the operation of data networks, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for providing a control channel in a data network.
2. Background
Typical wireless delivery systems are client-server based systems. Thus, the actions performed by a client may be dependent on one or more server states. For example, the server state may include content states, program guide states, administrative states, or any other type of server state. Thus, the state of a particular distribution system may include information from a number of servers such as a subscription server, distribution server, administrative server, or any other server. At any given time, the state of one or more of these servers may change.
Unfortunately, a device in a wireless distribution system goes in and out of service due to power-down operation modes or limitations in service coverage. Thus, a client operating at a device may have a problem monitoring what is going on in the network. One approach to solve this problem is for the client at the device to completely synchronize its state with all servers in the system before the client performs any action. However, this is inefficient if some server states have not changed or if server states change infrequently. Additionally, if a server's state has not changed, this technique may require the device to utilize power and network bandwidth to obtain state information it may already have.
Therefore, what is needed is a system that operates to provide a way for the state of a distribution system to be efficiently delivered to a wireless device.